The Hanyou I Love
by KagomeP
Summary: um lets see this is my first fan fic ever so please be nice but flames r welcome pairing InuKag MirSan
1. the mad kagome

Ok I don't own Inuyasha but I'm gonna dream that.Ok anyway this is my first Fanfiction so please be nice and R & R.

**Chapater 1**

* * *

"Inuyasha sit!" yelled a very mad Kagome.

WHAM

"Wench"Inuyasha yelled into the dirt is best buddy(dirt).

Inuyasha and Kagome started another fight early that mouring because Inuyasha wouldn't let Kagome

leave to her time on the other side of the well.So it ended up into a huge argument.

"Kagome,go and leave to your time.I'll take care of Inuyasha"said Sango grinning.

"Are you sure Sango?"asked Kagome.

"Yeah of course you need a breack from him".

"Yeah your right bye Sango,bye Inuyasha,bye Miroku,and bye Shippo".

Kagome jumped through the well with a blueish pinkish light._Why does Inuyasha have to make me so mad_

_and sad.Arg I don't think sitting him will work any more,_thought Kagome.

Back at Inuyasha's era

Sango shot glaraes at Inuyasha who sat in the God tree.That Kikyo had shot him with that arrow then 50 years later

Kagome came through the well and ended up meeting Inuyasha.It wasn't the best way to meet someone but the fell in love and they don't even realize what is right in front of them.

"Inuyasha,what are you dooing up there?"yelled Sango from below the God tree.

"Its nothing"he answered.

"Whatever"

"I heard that"

"Oh I know you heard that"

"What's that suposed to mean?"

"Nothing.We need to get things to supply on.We got to go to the village in the east I heard that

it is full of supplies."

"Fine lets go"

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and followed Sango to the village to get Miroku and Shippo.

Kagome's time

"Kagome"her mother's soft vioce said when she saw the young teen,"What are you doing here?"

"I need to get food and supplies.But I'll be staying a few days."

"Ok help me with dinner"

"Ok"

Kagome and her mother walked into the kichten to start to make dinner.

* * *

Ok so what do you think? I will right longer chapaters.Well plz R & R

Ja Ne Jenny


	2. Back to Inuyasha

I still dont own Inuyasha.

**Chapater 2**

After dinner Kagome ran up to her room and then her thoughts turned to Inuyasha._Would Inuyasha ever love me?No wait he loves Kikyo.He will never love me.I love him and will always love him even if he does love Kikyo._

With that last though Kagome drifted to a dreamless sleep.

Back with Inuyasha

Inuyasha sat in the tree by the hut where his friends were sleeping.He noticed Miroku was inching his way to Sango._Stupid monk.Kagome I'm deeply sorry but can I ever tell you how I feel?Kagome please forgive me._

After this last thought he drifted to sleep.

Inuyasha's dream

_He looked down and saw Kagome walking toward what looked like a creek he followed her there and noticed Kikyo was there.Kikyo came from behind the tree.Kagome looked up and noticed Kikyo had her bow ready to strike something Kagome looked behind her_

_and notcied that no one was there._

_"Kikyo,what are you doing?"asked Kagome in shock that Kikyo would do this._

_"I am going to rid you of this world.So Inuyasha can love me and only me"Kikyo said._

_Kikyo shot her arrow at Kagome._

_"Kagome!"_

End Inuyasha's dream

"Kagome"he yelled.As soon as he yelled her name Sango,Miroku,Shippo,and Kirara came out of the hut thinking that Kagome came here but then remembered that she could'nt be here she was at her own time.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"asked Sango.

"Huh?Oh nothing I'm just fine"he said.

"Inuyasha,we better head back we got the supplies we needed"said Miroku

"Yeah,Lets go"Inuyasha replied

Kagome's era

Kagome laid in bed sleeping when she felt the bright light from the sun.

"Argh.I dont want to get up leave me alone sun"said a very mad Kagome.

Kagome tried to get up when she tripped over her blankets."This is going to be a long day".She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.After her shower she went to her closet and looked inside to find something to wear.She took out a pair of flare jeans and a pink tube top and got dressed .

She then went down to the kichten to eat some breakfast.She took out a bowl of cereal.Then took out milk from the fridge and poured her cereal in the bowl then added milk and sat down and eat it.

Back with Inuyasha

They reached the village and Miroku and Sango went to go get fire wood to start lunch.Inuyasha stayed in the tree to wait if Kagome came back early.

Kagome's time

Kagome thought that she should come back today instead stay a couple more days she already missed Inuyasha dearly.So she got ready hudded her mom goodbye and snice there was no school she thought that she should stay for the 2 months.

Kagome jumped throught the well to me met by Inuyasha.

"Hi Inuyasha.How are you?"Kagome asked smiling.

"Hi Kagome.I'm fine but I came here to say I'm sorry"said Inuyasha blushing.

"Its ok Inuyasha I forgive you and want ed to tell you that I wont be going back to my time for like 2 months".

"Oh well we should head back to Keade's hut"

"Yeah lets go"

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to Keade's hut in silence.Enjoying each other's company.

Well thats it for now I'll update soon.

Bye Bye Jenny


	3. feelings are told

I still dont own Inuyasha and every time I say it.It drievs me crazy.

**Chapater 3**

Kagome and Inuyasha enetered Keade's hut and saw that no one was there.So they just sat down and were in deep thought.

_Would Kagome ever love a dirty hanyou?No she doesnt and if she did Kagome deseves a guuy that wont yell at her for no reason.**Then why would she still be here if she didnt love you? After every thing Kagome has tired to do to help you just seem to caught up and you two begin to aruge.**Yeah but I know I love Kagome but does she love me?**Yes she does tell her your feelings and see what happens.**_End Inuyasha's thoughts

_Inuyasha do you love me?No you dont you love Kikyo.So why do I contuine to come Kikyo could locate the shards I'm just a jewel detector.He would never love me.Even if he doesnt I stay here just to be by his side I promised I would no matter what._End Kagome's thoughts.

"Kagome"Inuyasha said.Kagome looked at him.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"Yes,I would love that"Kagome smiled at him to her suprised he smiled back.

Inuyasha and Kagome got up and headed foor the forest to a spot where he could finally tell Kaagome the truth.Kagome walked beside Inuyasha and thought_ Why would Inuyasha want to talk to me about?And why would he take me to the forest?_

Inuyasha stopped and Kagome bumped right into him while she was thinking.

"Sorry Inuyasha I didn-"Kagome stopped and looked around.She had never been in this part of the forest.There was a cherry bloosm tree.And all around them there were a lot of beautiful flowers so colorfull.

"Inuyasha I have never seen this part of the forest."

"Yeah well I've been here plenty of times and I took you here so we could talk".

"Well ok Inuyasha then lets talk"

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha what is it?"

"I dont know how to sa y thid but um...I..l-love you Kagome" Inuyasha stuttered and began to blush like three shades of red.

"Inu...yasha you dont love me you love Kikyo and only her" Kagome said Inuyasha barely heard her.He started to smell salt mixed with her scent and knew she was crying .

"No Kagome I love you and only you" Inuyasha said while he embraced Kagome tight.

"You do Inuyasha you really do love me?"Kagome mumbled into his chest.

"Yes with all my heart" He said softly.

"Kagome looked up at him and smiled "Oh Inuyasha I love you so much ".

Inuyasha looked at his Kagome and leaned in for a passionette kiss.When they heard a twig snap.They stopped Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind him and he took out the fang Tetsusaiga.

"Whoa whoa Inuyasha its just me,Sango,and Shippo".Yelled Miroku from behind a tree and behind him were sango and shippo giggling

"How long were you guys there?"asked Kagome

"Not that long Kagome just the part where you told Inuyasha you love him so much till the end we were trying to look for you so we cuold go tot he village near here.They say that a demon is damanding sacrfices",said Sango.

"Ok then we should be going then",answered Kagome smiling.

"Yeah lets go"Inuyasha ordred.

Every one looked at him and giggled.Saying thats the Inuyasha we know not the one that was filledf with love and kindness.

"What's so funny?"Yelled Inuyasha.

"Nothing!"All three of them yelled back.

Inuyasha and Kagome were behind Sango and Miroku holding hands and talking about what might happen at the village when Kagome realized something.

"Inuyasha?"Kagome said.

"Yes,my Kagome?"he qusetioned.

"What will you tell Kikyo?You know about us being together."She asked.

Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled."Dont worry about it Kagome I asked her to meet us at the sacered tree.She said she would be there."

"When did you do this?"

"This morning her scent was close to the village and I decieded that I should tell her about us being together.But I wanted you there so I told her to meet us at the sacered tree in three days.If thats ok with you."

"Yes its fine.Oh and Inuyasha thank you"Kagome then hugged him and he hugged her back.Happy that now he could be with Kagome.

Well heres my third chapater.I do hope you like it I took me a long time to think of it.Please Reveiw

Jenny


	4. auther

sorry about this auther's note but i forgot to thank all of you for reveiwing my story and saying that you liked it.It makes me happy to here that.

Candysweet-yeah you were the first to reveiw and thanks for it to please keep reveiwing my story.

DayDreamer62386 -thanks so much for reveiwing my story I'm a big fan of your stories like the spell for kagome i loved it and still read it.And the one your working on is great to i write it down so i kno where I'm at.

flaming kitten-thanks i liked your review.And your welcome i like your stories there great.I like the all because he wished her back that one is great.

I LOVE YOU AND MEAN IT THANKS,thanks to you i'm not that nervous about this story anymore.If you do have questions or ideas than please tell me them in your reveiw thank you all again.I'm so happy.starts crying anime tears and then yells to the world"they like my story yay!

Love Jenny


	5. The New Family

I still dont own Inuyasha.

seal-chan-If you think my story is like the episodes than oh well I like my story and I'm trying to make it seem that way so then later I can make it seem way different.Well thanks for the review anyway.

**Chapater 4**

The Inuyasha gang set off to the village where the demon was demanding sacrfices.Inuyasha and Kagome were thinking of some way to get Sango and Miroku together they knew that they loved each other.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah,Inuyasha"

"How do you think we are going to get Sango and Miroku together?"

"Ummm...huh...good question..I cant think of anything."

"...What do we do now?"

"We think.There has to be a way to get them together"

Miroku and Sango were at the back of the group talking about the demon and why it would pick such a poor village.Inuyasha and Kagome were at the front with Shippo.Kagome had Shippo in her arms and was leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder.While Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome's waist.Shippo was sound asleep until he heard his mother and father talking about how to get sango and Miroku together.(Yes Inuyasha is his step father because Shippo looks up to Inuyasha while Inuyasha looks down to Shippo as a son.And Kagome is his step mother for the same reason)

"Mama,Dad why are you trying to put anut Sango and Uncle Miroku (yes they are all a family now cause they have been traveling together for a little over a year now)together?"Asked Shippo while yawning.

"Because me and Inuyasha are together and we know Sango and Miroku want the same thing"while Kagome said this Inuyasha had tighten his grip on Kagome's waist.

"Oh can I help?"Asked Shippo getting real excited.

"Yes Shippo you can help"Kagome said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks mama"

"Your welcome"

Back with Miroku and Sango

"They look like a family together.Its so cute."Sango said giggling a little.

"Yes they do a small but strong family.And whats interesting is they're all different."

"what do you mean different?"

"Well,Kagome is a Miko,Shippo a kistune and full demon,and Inuyasha half Inu yokai"

"Oh,Yeah they do but they dont care what people think as long as they are together it doesnt matter to them."

_Oh Sango how I wish I can tell you that I love you and only you.We could start a family like lady Kagome and Inuyasha._Little did Miroku know.Sango was thinking the same thing.

_Miroku you are the only man that has been by my side no matter what.You who make me feel this way.And you dont even care if I'm a demon slayer.I just hope that I can tell you how I feel.And then we can start a family like Inuyasha and Kagome has._End Sango's thoughts.

Sango gave a sad sigh.

"What is it Sango?What's wrong?"

"Its nothing Miroku.I'm fine"

"Are you sure?'Miroku asked not even buying the whole 'I'm fine'thing.

"Yes I'm sure"

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Dont you feel a little tenison around here?"

"Yeah its Sango and Miroku."

"I wonder what's bothering them."

"Yeah me too"

"Hey I have an idea.Do you smell a hot spring near by?"

"Yeah wh-?"

Inuyasha was to late to question Kgaome had ran behind to get Sango and bring her to the hot spring Inuyasha had smelled.Then Kagome grabbed some clothes and other things to bathe with.

"Kagom-"

"C'mon Sango lets go to the hot springs.Inuyasha take Shippo"

"Ok"

Sango and Kagome reached the hot springs.Then they striped their clothes and walked into the nice warm water.

"Ok Kagome I'm here now what do you want?"

"I want to know why your so sad and crap?"

"Um...well I...I-"Sango then started to blush

"Aha your blushing so sad sigh back there was because you love Miroku and I heard you guys talking about me,Inuyasha,and Shippo being a family.I know you were thinking about Miroku I know you were.So spill"

"Ok ok I lo-love Miroku there you happy I said it."

"Thats a good Sango come on lets hurry and bathe I know Miroku will be coming here any minute now."

a twig snapped and followed by yelling.

"C'mon Inuyasha dont be rash I was only-"

"Save it Monk I know why you were there."

"How long were you there Inuyasha?"

"I just came looking for Miroku"

"... turn around I'm getting out.Miroku you too"

Kagome got out of the water and quickly put her clothes on.

"Ok you can turn around now"

(I kind of took Shippo out but I'll put him back in sorry I didnt realize)

"Mama?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Umm sure you guys go make camp.I'll be back soon.C'mon Shippo"

As soon as they got out of ear shot.Kagome sat down by a tree her back leaning against the it.She told Shippo to come and sit on her lap.

"So what's wrong Shippo?"

"I have an I dea how to make Sango and Miroku express their feelings...

MUHAHAHAHA Cliffy well update soon.Please review.

Ja ne KagomeP


	6. the plan

"I have an I dea how to make Sango and Miroku express their feelings...",said Shippo.

"You do?"

"Yeah"

"So what is it?"

Kagome bent down so Shippo can wispher it in her ear.

"Thats a great idea Shippo!"Kagome shouted

"Yeah"

"Come on Shippo we'll tell Inuyasha about it so he can help.But we willl put it in action after we defeat that demon."

"Ok"

Kagome and Shippo contiuned walking back to camp and when they came to it every thing was set up and they were already starting dinner.

"Where have you two been?"Asked a very fumed hanyou.

"Sorry Inuyasha.But Shippo was telling me that..."She then wisphered the rest in his ear.

"Oh.Anyway dinner is almost ready.

"Ok then lets eat".Kagome said as she clapped her hands and went to sit next to Sango.In the moring they would be able to reach the village where the demon is at.

Morning

As always Inuyasha was the first to wake.Then about a half an hour later everyone else was starting to wake.

"Come on lets get going the village isn't far".Ordered Inuyasha.As everyone got ready to leave.

Inuyasha carried Kagome,who carried Shippo who was asleep still.Miroku and Sango were on Kilala.

At the village they could hear screams and people running.They then saw that it was the demon they were running away from.They demon was large and had to horns on his head he was like a purple color with red pircing eyes.Inuyasha put Kagome down while Kilala took down Sango and Miroku.

"Can you snese a shard on him,Kagome?"Asked Miroku who had a red mark on his face because of touching Sango's butt again.

"Um wait give me second.."Kagome began to search for the shard on the demon till she came across it, "yeah its in his forhead."

"Ok lets go get that shard"Inuyasha demanded.

Colleen Harrison-Happy I updated

Thanks for the reviews.Review this chapter please but theres a catch I want 4 reveiws before I contuine and if anyone knows how to spell the name of Sango's weapeon please tell me.Sorry it short but I was up around 4:32am really late so I made it short I'm so very truely sorry

Ja Ne KagomeP


	7. Plan put in Action

Thank you all for the reveiws. I can never get a enough of them.And I'm so sorry it took me a long time to update.

Disclaimer :I don't own Inuyasha.But a girl can dream

ChApTeR 7

Inuyasha then charged toward the demon with the Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath "Kaze no Kizu".Then Kagome shot her arrow at the demon but the demon dogded the arrow.The demon then turned and was headed right toward Kagome.The demon then slamed Kagome into a tree.The last thing Kagome saw was Inuyasha running toward the demon this time destoring him with the Kaze no Kizu which did destory the demon."Kagome!"Inuyasha ran toward Kagome and picked her up.

"Ok Sango,Miroku lets go to Keade's viiage Kagome needs her rest she was hit pretty hard."

"Ok Inuyasha lets go Kilala come on "Sango said.

The gang started back to Keade's village.When they got there Keade was already inside making lunch.

"Inuyasha what has happened to Kagome?"

"She was attacked by the demon we were after hes dead now.Kagome blacked out so we came here to let her rest"

"Set her on the futon so she can rest"

Inuyasha did as he was told but he didn't move from his stop next to Kagome.He just sat there stroking her hair.Kagome started to wake up.

"Inu...Inuyasha..."

"Kagome,are you alright?"asked Inuyasha.

"Yes Inuyasha I'm just fine"

"Kagome"Inuyasha then took Kagome into his arms.

"Oh Inuyasha."

"I love you Kagome"

"I love you too Inuyasha I love you so much"

They then left from the little corner that Kagome was in and went to join the group.After lunch Inuyasha,Kagome,and Shippo left the hut leaving Miroku and Sango wondering where they were going.

with Inuyasha,Kagome,and Shippo

"Ok now how are we gonna put this plan into action?"asked Kagome.

"We have to leave this village to be able to."Said Inuyasha.

"Well we can always say that theres a lead where the jewel shards are at."said Shippo.

"I guess we can leave right now.Lets go tell them"

Inuyasha,Kagome,and Shippo walked back to the hut where Sango and Miroku were at.

"Sango Miroku we have to leave this village the bext village has a jewel shard I can snese it",Said Kagome.

"Well then lets go"

The group then headed off towrad the village.When they reached it it was around late at night.

"Miroku we have to find a place to stay"said Kagome

"Yes I will find a place where we can stay"

Miroku then found the best hut in the village and told them that there was an evil spirit in it and that he will take care of it in payment of rooms.

"Thank you young monk.I only have two rooms available right now."Answered the old man.

"That is fine".

"Miroku I want to share a room with Inuyasha and Shippo"said Kagome.

"Well then me and Sango will share a room".

"As lond as you won't be a hentai when I'm in there"

"Why Sango how can you ever think that of me"Miroku said with a fake hurt expression on his face.

"Lets go already"

Inuyasha,Kagome,and Shippo went one way and Sango and Miroku went the other way.

Late at night when Kagome sneaked into Sango and Miroku's room she went to Miroku side and began to wake him.

"Kagome what are you doing here at this time at night"

"I uh wanted to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"I want to know your feelings for Sango"

When Sango heard her name her eyes snapped open but she made it look like she was still asleep.Kagome knew now that Sango woke up to hear what he had to say.

"Is that why you woke me up"

"Yeah I couldn't sleep so I wanted to ask you that"

"Well the truth is that I am in love with Sango"

Sango gasped when she heard that she was in shocked _Miroku I didn't know.I love you too I know that now_.

"Oh Miroku I knew you did"

"Miroku...is that true"Sango said Miroku was so embrassed he even started blushing.

"Yes Sango it is true."

"Oh Miroku I feel the same way"

"Yo..you do"

"Yes I have for a long time I just didn't think you felt the same."

Kagome just sat there witha huge smile on her face then she yelled out"I knew it "

Miroku and Sango turned to Kagome forgetting that she was even there and they both started blushing like 90 shades of red.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone bye see you in the morning"Kagome then ran out of the room.

"I have a feel that Kagome was behind this but I know she wasn't the only one"Said Sango.

"And I have a feeling that your right"

with Kagome,Inuyasha,and Shippo

"The plan worked"yelled Kagome as she came into the room.

"Shippo you a very smart little kistune"said Inuyasha.

Shippo just flashed them a huge smile.

"Yawn I'm so tired"

"Then get to bed Kagome"

"But there not very comfey"

Inuyasha got up from his spot on the floor and went next to Kagome and picked her.

"Inuyasha,what are you doing"

Inuyasha didn't answer instead he sat down with Kagome.Kagome then sat on his lap with her head on his chest listening to the sound of his heart beat.

"Better?"

"Yes alot better goodnight Inuyasha"

"Goodnight My love"

Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the forhead and fell asleep after her.

Morning came quick the gang woke up and left the hut they were staying at.

"Kagome where's the shard that you snesed?"asked Miroku.

"Um well its not here I don't know where it is"

"So this was pretty much some thing to get me and Sango together huh?"

"Um yeah pretty much"Kagome then blushed,"I'm sorry it's that you two just always show how much you love each other that I just wanted to get you guys together."

"Well then lets start going back to Keade's village she might be waiting for us"

"Yeah lets go"

When the group was heading there Sango and Miroku were in back of the rest of the group holding hands with smiles on there faces.Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome's waist while she was holdong Shippo who was sound asleep.

"Wow I'm glad we got Sango and Miroku together"Said Kagome

"Yeah me too"

"Inuyasha what will happen after we defeat Naraku?"

"I really don't know what will you do?"

"I don't know I think I will stay here with you"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome."Kagome would you want to become a hanyou like me?"

"I would love to be a hanyou like you I can live long enough to see my mom if I stay here.How will I become a hanyou though?"

"With the Shikon no Tama"

"But Inuyasha don't you want to become a full demon?"

"No I want you to live as long as me and stay with me forever."

"Oh Inuyasha"Kagome was now crying and then she embraced Inuyasha.

"Kagome don't cry please.I hate seeing you cry"

"Inuyasha I love you so much I will do anything just to be with you"

"Kagome I love you too"

Inuyasha then locked his lips with Kagomes.Sango and Miroku saw this and ran up to them

"I have an idea"said Miroku.Miroku then yelled demon.Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart.Inuyasha placed Kagome behind him ready to attack.Thats when Miroku and Sango burst out laughing.

"Inuyasha you should have seen your face hahahahahahaha"Laughed Miroku.

"Shut up monk"Inuyasha said blushing and went up to Miroku and knocked him out.

"Inuyasha you didn't have to do that"Kagome said running up to Miroku.

"Miroku are you alright hello Miroku"

"Inuyasha now you have to carry him"

"Feh fine he deserved it"

Inuyasha throw Miroku over his shoulder.When they reached the village Inuyasha went inside of Keade's hut and set Miroku on the futon.Thats when Miroku woke up

"Inuyasha wheres Sango?"

"She went to the hot springs with Kagome"

"Oh well I better see how's shes doing"

"I don't think so monk"

At the hotsprings with the girls

"Kagome how did you know that I was in love with Miroku?"

"Well how Miroku looks at you and how he always saved your life when you were endangered,how you alway get mad when he ask any other woman to bear his child,how you get worried about him"

"Oh I did't think I was so ovbious"

"Well I've been with you long enough to know that"

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do after we defeat Naraku?"

"I going to stay here with all you guys"Kagome then smiled,"Your like my second family and I spend more time with you guys more then my realy family"Kagome's smile soon faded.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Oh um nothing its just before I fell into the well I was always with my famiy and sometimes I feel like I'm not spending to much time with them.I might never see Sota grow up"

"Isn't Sota your kid brother?"

"Yeah sometimes I feel like I betrayed him more than anyone else.I was always there for him now I'm harley ever there by his side.Inuyasha's his hero you know"

"Oh Kagome don't worry"

"I can't help it Sango"Kagome was now in tears.

"Come on Kagome lets go"

"Yeah lets go"

The girls headed back.Kagome's bangs covered her eyes any one can tell she was still crying.They both entered the hut.Inuyasha then ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome whats the matter?"

"Nothing I just fine"

"If your sure"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Ok then lets get to bed"

"Yeah"

Inuyasha sat down with Kagome in his lap his arms around her,her head on his chest Shippo then jumped into Kagome's arms.Sango watched the happy family go to bed.Miroku walked in and looked at Inuyasha who had Kagome in his lap with Shippo laying in Kagome's arms.

"Come on Sango lets get to bed as well"

"Yeah"

Sango laid down on the futon and Miroku crawled in and wrapped his arms around her and went to bed.

Wow this might be the longest chapter I ever wrote.I love reviews so please review.I'll update as soon as I can

KagomeP


End file.
